Das giftige Lied, Band VI
|Morrowind = }} Das giftige Lied, Band VI ist ein Buch in und . Serie * Das giftige Lied, Band I * Das giftige Lied, Band II * Das giftige Lied, Band III * Das giftige Lied, Band IV * Das giftige Lied, Band V * Das giftige Lied, Band VI * Das giftige Lied, Band VII Fundorte Dragonborn * Morrowind * Inhalt Die prächtigen Gebäude der mächtigen Festung von Indoranyon leuchteten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Kommandant Jasrat schaute zu, wie sie langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, während er seine Karawane nach Südwesten führte. Es war ein für ihn ungewöhnliches Unterfangen, eine Nachtoperation zu leiten, aber kaum seltsamer als alles andere, mit dem er zu tun hatte. Er war nur siebzig Jahre alt, geradezu jung für einen Bosmer, und dennoch fühlte er sich wie ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit. Er kannte das Land des östlichen Vvardenfell schon sein ganzes Leben lang. Jeder Wald, jeder Garten, jedes kleine Dorf zwischen dem Roten Berg und dem Geistermeer war seine Heimat. Aber jetzt war alles anders, verwandelt in eine Welt, die er seit dem Ausbruch und dem Jahr des Sonnentodes nicht mehr erkannte. Es machte das Reisen bei Nacht noch gefährlicher, aber das war ein Risiko, das einzugehen ihm befohlen wurde. Der Aschensumpf tauchte auf wie aus dem Nichts. Hätte ein scharfsichtiger Späher ihn nicht entdeckt und das Signal gegeben, hätte der Sumpf womöglich die gesamte Karawane verschlungen. Jasrat fluchte. Das Sumpfland war nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet, doch das war wenig überraschend. Es war wie eine gewaltige, namenlose Wunde, die sich bis an den Horizont erstreckte. Der Kommandant wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er konnte seine Truppe in den Südosten nach Tel Aruhn führen und dann einen westlichen Vorstoß versuchen. Während er seine Karte zurate zog, bemerkte er in der Ferne den Schein eines Lagerfeuers. Zusammen mit seinen Leutnants trieb Jasrat sein Guar vorwärts, um genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, was ein Mann und eine Frau aus Aschland zu sein schienen. "Dies ist nicht länger euer Reich", dröhnte er. "Wisst ihr nicht, dass der Tempel entschieden hat, dass dieses Gebiet jetzt den Fürstenhäusern gehört?" Das Paar erhob sich und machte sich schweigend in Richtung eines schmalen Pfades zwischen Hügel und Aschensumpf auf den Weg. Jasrat rief sie zurück. "Kennt ihr einen Weg um den Sumpf herum?", fragte er. Sie nickten, ihren Blick immer noch gesenkt. Jasrat gab seiner Karawane ein Signal. "Dann werdet ihr uns führen." Es war ein tückischer, stark gewundener Weg, fast zu schmal für die Guars. Die Wagen kamen nur langsam voran, während die Kutscher sich bemühten, den Rändern des Aschensumpfs auszuweichen. Die beiden Aschländer an der Spitze der Karawane flüsterten miteinander. "Was habt Ihr da zu tuscheln, N'wah?", polterte Jasrat. Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete der Mann: "Meine Schwester und ich sprachen über den Dagoth-Aufstand und sie nahm an, dass Ihr Waffen zu der Festung bei Falensarano bringt, was wohl der Grund dafür ist, dass Ihr den Sumpf durchquert, anstatt die Straße zu nehmen." "Ich hätte es wissen sollen", lachte Jasrat. "Ihr Aschländer seid immer so voller Hoffnung, wenn ihr Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten bei den Fürstenhäusern und dem Tempel entdeckt. Ich enttäusche Euch nur ungern, aber das, wovon Ihr sprecht, ist kaum ein Aufstand. Eher vereinzelte und unerfreuliche ... Ereignisse. Sagt das Eurer Schwester." Als sie sich weiter vorwärts mühten, verjüngte sich der enge Weg immer mehr. Die Aschländer fanden eine tiefe, gezackte Spalte in den Hügeln, einen Riss, der durch einen Lavastrom sogar noch vor dem Sonnentod entstanden war. Die Karawane berührte immer wieder die Felswände, als sie sich hindurchzwängte. Nach zwanzig Jahren der Ungewissheit in einem Land, das er nicht verstand, fühlte Kommandant Jasrat, wie sein Instinkt Alarm schlug. Dies hier, dachte er, wäre eine gute Stelle für einen Hinterhalt. "Aschländer, wie weit ist es noch?", rief er. "Wir sind am Ziel", antwortete Dagoth-Tython und gab das Signal. Der Angriff war nach wenigen Minuten vorüber, so wie sie es von vornherein berechnet hatten. Erst, als die letzte Leiche im Aschensumpf versunken war, sahen sie nach, was sich in den Wagen befand. Es war noch besser, als sie erhofft hatten - praktisch alles, was der Aufstand benötigte. Daedrische Schwerter, zahlreiche Rüstungen, Köcher mit fein gearbeiteten Ebenerzbolzen und genug Essensrationen für mehrere Wochen. "Geh du vor zum Lager", meinte Tython lächelnd zu seiner Schwester. "Ich werde die Karawane anführen. Wir sollten in wenigen Stunden dort sein. Acra küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wirkte das Zeichen der Rückkehr. Einen Augenblick später war sie wieder in ihrem Zelt, genau dort, wo sie es verlassen hatte. Die Melodie des Lieds summend legte sie die Aschländer-Lumpen ab und wählte ein passendes, durchscheinendes Gewand aus ihren Truhen. Genau die Art von Kleid, die Tython bei seiner Rückkehr so gerne an ihr sehen würde. "Muorasa!", rief sie ihre Dienerin. "Ruft die Soldaten zusammen! Tython und die anderen werden bald hier sein - mit allen Waffen und Rationen, die wir brauchen!" "Muorasa kann Euch nicht hören", sagte eine Stimme, die Acra seit Wochen nicht gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich um und verbannte gekonnt jegliche Spur von Überraschung aus ihrem Gesicht. Es war tatsächlich Indoril-Baynarah, doch nicht das zitternde Geschöpf, das sie nach dem Massaker im Sandil-Haus zurückgelassen hatte. Diese Frau war eine gepanzerte Kriegerin, die voller Selbstvertrauen und mit spöttischem Unterton sagte: "Selbst wenn sie es könnte, wäre sie nicht in der Lage, die Soldaten zusammenzurufen. Ihr mögt Waffen und Rationen haben, Acra, aber es gibt niemanden mehr, der bewaffnet oder verpflegt werden müsste." Dagoth-Acra wirkte das Zeichen der Rückkehr, doch nichts geschah. "In dem Moment, in dem wir Euch im Zelt herumwühlen gehört haben, wirkten meine Kampfmagier einen Abwehrzauber gegen den Gebrauch von Magicka", lächelte Baynarah und öffnete das Zelt weiter, um ein Dutzend ihrer Soldaten hereinzulassen. "Ihr werdet uns nicht verlassen." "Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass mein Bruder in Eure Falle tappen wird, unterschätzt Ihr seine Verbindung mit dem Lied. Es teilt ihm alles mit, was er wissen muss. Ich habe ihn überzeugt, nicht länger dagegen anzukämpfen, sondern zuzulassen, dass es ihn und uns zu unserem endgültigen Sieg führt." "Ich kenne ihn länger und besser, als Ihr ihn jemals kennen werdet", sagte Baynarah kalt. "Jetzt will ich hören, was das Lied Euch einflüstert. Ich will wissen, wo ich Tay finden kann." "Tython, meine Dame", verbesserte Acra sie. "Er ist nicht länger ein Sklave Eures Hauses und der Lügen des Tempels. Ihr könnt mich foltern, so viel Ihr wollt, aber ich schwöre Euch: Wenn Ihr ihn das nächste Mal seht, geschieht es, weil er es will - und nicht Ihr. Und das wird der letzte Moment Eures Lebens sein." "Sorgt Euch nicht, Serjo", zwinkerte Baynarahs Schattenklinge ihr zu. "Alle sagen, dass sie unter der Folter nicht zusammenbrechen werden, aber dann passiert es am Ende doch." Baynarah verließ das Zelt. All das war ein Teil der Kriegführung, das war ihr klar, doch dabei zuzusehen bereitete ihr nur wenig Genuss. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal hinschauen, als die Soldaten des Hauses die Leichen der Aufständischen wegschafften. Sie hatte gehofft, dass das Blutvergießen sie im Laufe der Zeit abstumpfen lassen würde, nach all den Wochen, in denen sie Tython und Acra gefolgt war, Massaker nach Massaker. Doch es machte keinen Unterschied, dass es nun die Leichen ihrer Feinde waren. Tod war immer noch Tod. Sie hatte erst wenige Minuten in ihrem Zelt verbracht, als ihre Schattenklinge erschien. "Sie war nicht so hart, wie es schien", grinste er. "Ich musste nur freundlich fragen und meinen Dolch auf ihren Bauch richten, schon sprudelten die Worte aus ihr hervor. Überrascht mich nicht. Die mit dem größten Mundwerk brechen immer am schnellsten zusammen. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie einige Jahre vor Eurer Geburt ..." "Garuan, was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Baynarah. "Das Lied, was immer das auch ist, hat ihrem Bruder mitgeteilt, dass sie gefangen wurde und dass er nicht zum Lager zurückkehren soll", antwortete die Schattenklinge, nur unwesentlich verärgert darüber, dass er seine ruhmreiche Geschichte nicht zu Ende erzählen konnte. "Er hat ein halbes Dutzend Dunmer bei sich, und sie wollen den töten, der die Armee der Indoril im Krieg angeführt hat. General Indoril-Triffith." "Onkel Triffith", keuchte Baynarah. "Wo ist er derzeit stationiert?" "Das weiß ich nicht genau, Serjo. Soll ich sie fragen, ob sie es weiß?" "Ich komme mit", sagte Baynarah. Während sie auf Acras Zelt zugingen, hörten sie Schreie. Und noch bevor sie den Ort erreicht hatten, wurde ihnen klar, was geschehen war. Drei Wachen lagen tot am Boden und die Gefangene war entkommen. "Eine interessante Frau", sagte Garuan. "Ein schwaches Herz, aber ein starker Arm. Sollen wir General Indoril-Triffith warnen?" "Wenn wir ihn noch rechtzeitig finden", antwortete Baynarah. en:Poison Song, Book VI es:La Canción de la Ponzoña, libro VI ru:Ядовитая Песня, книга VI Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Unvollständig